Alice Underground
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Raven's caught in 'Wonderland'. It's not what you'd think, especially when it's not wonderous or fun at all... It's deadly. Can Raven save everyone? Small amounts of RobRae. Could be ignored. Oneshot Songfic.


First try at horror. So yeah... Slade's a creep-ass. Rae's P.O.V.

* * *

Ugh, my head hurt like hell. I rub my temples subconsiously, as I sit up. Wait. Where am I?

Who was I?

_Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah I fell down_

I look around brushing purple from my vision. I have semi-long violet hair, pale icy skin,and I'm dressed in a black tutu like skirt, a black longsleeved shirt, fishnet tights, and blue wedge heeled boots.

A piece of paper is crumpled in my hand, and I uncrumple it, blinking the blurriness out of my vision as I try to read it. _In the forest she will run.A fallen angel from her demon, a holy demon from her angel. _

Fallen angel... Holy demon? How can one be both? And why do I feel as if I'm the one ths note is referring to? I look around, moonlight leaking through the canopy of leaves above me. Well, I'm in a forest all right.

_I'm freakin' out, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_Oh oh_

Suddenly, I feel as if everything is pressing in on me, as a raven goes fluttering through the trees.

That's it! My name is Raven. I am Raven Roth. Daughter of Trigon. I am a Teen Titan, I am... The Leader's girlfriend. And I am in the forest to save a girl. Wearing a uniform Argent made me. I went out alone after this note fluttered in my window while I was meditating. I have to save her, I have to- I suddenly hear the scream of Argent. My team and Titans North had gone out while Argent and I had hung back. Titans north consisted of Kid Flash, Jinx, Abyss, Argent, and Jericho. Argent wasn't the one I was saving, she hadn't even come with me. Wait.. This note... Was about me._ In a forest she will run_, I was running through the forest when I tripped on a tree root and hit my head. _A fallen angel from her demon_, me, a half demon. Demons were considered fallen angels. I had been running from Slade, who had onced served my father and had demon powers. _A holy demon from her angel_, I was destined for evil but still did good... Therefor a holy demon. And Slade believes that bringing me to the evil side is good, he thinks he's an angel. How stupid could I be? I came to save someone thinking the creepy poem was about someone else. But it was really me, and I had fallen into his prophetic trap. I hear another scream.

"Argent!" I yell, and run further into the forest, looking for Argent. Suddenly, a newer superhero called Abyss almost crashes into me, running away from where I'm headed.

"Just turn around!" She yells at me. Her long white hair, completely white eyes with pale skin make her look like a snow queen, even though her power is white lasers from her eyes and hands. Her uniform consists of a short poofy white dress, gray tights and black mary jane flats. All of which were spattered in blood.

"No! Argent needs help!" I yell back.

"Raven! She's as good as dead along with the rest of your team, and mine!" Abyss shouts.

"Are they dead yet?" I ask.

"No..."

"Then I'm going, and you're a coward." I hiss at her. She stares at me, and continues running away.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

A big white banner, with the word 'Wonderland' painted on it in blood. A big bloody carnival.

Argent was chained to a wooden wall with a sign saying 'Dart Toss' and she was covered in cuts, all of which were oozing blood.

On a carousel titled 'Pain-Go-Round' with Sladebots shooting orange beams as it spun on top speed with randomly poking out spikes and nothing to hang on to, was Robin, clothes ripped, burns from the beans, and cuts from the spikes.

Cyborg was chained to a pulley system that fell when you hit the chain, where it would dunk him into muddy water filled with electric eels and his attraction was titled, 'Dunk & Zap'.

Beastboy was in a cage that had a sign saying 'Stab An Animal, Any Animal!' and every time he was staped with a red-hot knife, he had to change into something different.

Starfire was in cage lined with acid, forcing her to float or have her skin burned off A sign by her said, 'Insult me!". she had holes in her uniform and red marks on her skin, and it looked like she was trying her hardest to keep herself up.

Jinx was chained to the ceiling of a cage that was covered in random good luck charms, things her powers can't break. Her sign read 'Wish me luck!'

Kidflash was trapped inside a box of spikes that shocked you if you tried to vibrate through them, and they were closing in at a deathly slow rate, an unconsious Kid Flash just starting to be poked and prodded. His sign said 'Death Box!'

Jericho was in a funhouse of chaos, it was on fire, and nearly impossible to get through, with things popping out sharp things stabbing heavy things slamming into his head, and worst of all, the walls were made of glass, which happened to be really hot from the flames and had random spatters of Jericho's blood. It was called 'Silent Screams'.

No wonder Abyss ran. I want to run. Is this even real? Or am I crazy? My vision blurs, as Slade's laughter fills the silence that was rumbling as everyone had given up. My head pounds harder as his laughter gets louder.

"What will you do now, Birdie? Can you save them now? Will you run like Abyss, or will you die with the rest!?" He laughs manically, cruelly, crazily. I drop to the ground like a rock, clutching my head.

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

I stand up

"We will live on, we will not die at the hand of you!" I scream, my hair starting to whip around my as a strong wind kicks up, black orbs appear around my hands, my eyes turn into four red ones, and light literally shines from my body. Slade suddenly punches my stomach and I scream in rage.

"You have unleashed a demon, you will be sorry!" I yell in a voice that's not my own. It's stronger, more powerful... It's wild.

_I'll take a stand_

_Until the end_

With a battle cry of fury and pain, I punch his mask, lift him with my powers, and fling him into a tree. he stands up, funs at my and kicks my neck, causing my to choke for a moment, giving him the opportunity to shove a small sharp ninja star into my stomach.

"I WON'T DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" I below, and grab his head, twisting it with such ease it's gross. A loud snap echos and I drop his lifeless body to the ground. Still in a demon-level fury, things start to blow up, and for once for the better. Tears spilling down my face, blood leaking from my mouth as I scream in pain, terror, remorse, and fury, the traps and disgusting games blow apart, releasing my friends as I continue my screams. In a moment, with a shapr intake of breath, I fall from my spot above the carnival, and slam into the ground, my eyes shutting in pain, my hands wrapped around the small, sharp ninja star.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

My amethys eyes open to bright, blinding light, but I can't see anything. It must be morning. I turn onto my side whimpering in pain. I'm still in the forest, I can feel the sticks and dirt under my body. I push through my pain and the blood still dribbling down my chin and flowing from my stomach.

"Raven, stop moving." Robin says.

"I-I'm not h-hurt." I stutter, forcing myself to sit up, Ignoring the tears of pain begging to slide down my cheeks.

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

"Yes you are. Stop moving, you'll make it worse."

"The only thing wrong right now is that I can't see shit, I'm fine." I snap, though i want to die right now, the pain is so intense. I force myself to stand up, only for my legs to give out, making me fall back to the ground.

"Rae, would you quit being so stubborn? Quit moving, you're making yourself lose more blood." Robin says. I whimper, I do feel so light headed. My vision clears, and his face is inches from mine. But I still refuse to cry, so I squeeze my eyes shut tight.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry _

Two Weeks Later

I shudder at the memories.

Robin walks up behind me.

"Rae."

"I killed a man. I killed him, murdered him in a fit of rage." I monotone, horrified. Robin makes me face him.

"Rae. It's alright. Now he's not on our streets anymore. And... Thank you. For saving us."

I don't say anything, just turn to face him as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

I smile weakly, and he gently plants a kiss on my lips. After a moment, I smooth the tutu-like skirt with whisps of tool-fabric hanging down around my legs. I tug on the sleeves of my longsleeved shirt, and pull up the hood I had added to it. My fishnet tights are a little tight, so I gently pull them away and adjust them, and walk over to the edge of the roof with small clicks from my blue wedge-heeled boots.

"Don't leave me." I whisper into Robin's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rae. I-I... I love you." He whispers into my hair.

"I love you too." I smile softly.

* * *

First try at horror... Did it work?

Review!

Song: Avril Lavigne's 'Alice (Underground)'.

Please Review!


End file.
